ftafandomcom-20200222-history
Angelus/Katana Automotive
}padding:5px" |Racing Team |width="15%" style="text-align:center; |Angelus/Road Cars|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Angelus Road Cars |width="15%" style="text-align:center; |Angelus/Katana Automotive|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Katana Automotive Cars |} Before being known as Angelus in 2200, Katana were a reputable road car manufacturer, specialising in and focusing solely on sporty products. Vixen The Original. The Best. The Katana Vixen was the model that helped bring the fun back to AG vehicles The Vixen was the very first creation released by Katana Advancements' sports car division. Production of the car, along with the company, was kept a closely guarded secret, until the unveiling of the car, where their official establishment date was set on 2185. The Vixen, known in development as the Katana Sport Type-118 (the type number stood for the first car developed, containing a 1.8L engine), was a small mid-engined rocket. While not super powerful, it was ultra-light, which meant that even with a tiny supercharged 1.8L inline-4, it would still accelerate quickly, and handle any corner with ease. It was initially released in Australia only, but was released to the rest of the world a year later in 2186, following the massive success of the car. In 2190, the formula was improved upon, when Katana introduced their Wave 2 campaign, introducing new models and generations of the existing 2 models released prior to 2190. The 2nd Gen Vixen, now with the model code of ST4, was tweaked and had its parts upgraded, resulting in a slight increase in power and decrease in weight. In addition, the handling was also slightly modified to be not as unstable as the KS118. 5 years later, the 3rd and final generation was released, providing a design change, but minimal changes to the performance. Along with the rest of Katana's range, the Vixen's production ended in 2198 in order to increase focus on the then known "Angelus Project". Havok The company's first supercar. Loved by many, including Crinale co-creator Alexandra Gelorum, the Havok, with it's large power output, definitely causes it's namesake: Havoc. Known in development as the Katana Super Type-250 (X was an internal designation for super, the 250 was similar to the Vixen's 118, 2nd car developed, 5.0L engine), the Havok was developed for those wanting more speed than the Vixen. Unlike the Vixen, the Havok was released internationally from the start. The Havok's powerplant was a 5.0L V10 which produced almost 550hp, which when coupled with it's relatively light weight, translated into a top speed of 336km/h, or 209mph. The 2nd generation, model code UI53, was released in 2190 as part of Katana's Wave 2 campaign. It had a different design to the first Generation, but was mechanically the same, apart from 3 extra horsepower being squeezed out of the SS10 engine. However, with the new design, the car was now 16kg lighter than it's predecessor. In 2195, the SS10 engine was replaced with a more hi-tech version. Still a 5.0L V10, the newer SS12 powerplant produced 573hp, yet weighed much less. This allowed Katana to add new extras to the car, resulting in a net loss of 7kg, which resulted in the model code being changed to UI54. However, along with the rest of Katana's range, the Havok's production ended in 2198 in order to increase focus on the then known "Angelus Project". MTS-GT An experiment that made it to mass production, the MTS-GT was Katana's first Grand Tourer. Introduced in 2190 as part of Katana's Wave 2 campaign, the MTS-GT was one of two longer lasting vehicles, having only one generation in it's lifespan, the other being the Hydros CT. Known in early production as the Katana Muscle Type-P43, and later in development as Type-343 (Prototype/3rd car, 4.3L engine), the MTS-GT was a mere experiment by the Katana team to create a car with a front-mounted engine. The first intention was that the car would be an ordinary muscle car, but the development snowballed into a hi-tech, prestigious grand tourer. While initial development started before, the car as the production-intended GT it was known for was co-developed alongside their rally car, the Hydros, another front-engined car. The MS08 installed into the MTS-GT was a 4.3L V8 that pushed out a decent 415hp. Overall, it was a much more luxurious and comfortable vehicle than the Havok, and proved that Katana could make more than just mid-engined rockets. Along with the rest of Katana's range, the MTS-GT's production ended in 2198 in order to increase focus on the then known "Angelus Project". Hydros A rather sporty coupé, the Hydros was Katana's successful attempt at creating a rally car. Co-developed alongside the MTS-GT, the Hydros, known in development as the Katana Rally Type-418, was Katana's attempt at a rally car as well as a small, sporty coupé. There were 2 basic versions released. The first was the front-engine, rear drive Hydros CT, which was divided into the more luxurious CT-L, and the more powerful CT-S. Both had a naturally aspirated version of the CS04 engine in the Vixen, which produced 102hp, the CT-S getting an upgrade to 130hp. The second version of the Hydros was the RT-S. This version was a road-legal homologation version of what was to be Katana's World Rally Car. Sporting a new bodykit, weight reduction, a turbo attached to the CS04 powerplant and, most importantly, a quad-drive system, the RT-S was completed and released a year after the CT. A 282hp, 1122kg monster, the car could hold it's own against the many road-legal rally cars released. In 2192, Katana participated in the WRC for the first time, in their proper World Rally Car, winning a few events, but not overall champions. This brought Katana back to the drawing board, modifying the WRC and the RT-S, releasing the RT-S v2 in 2193. This version was 12kg heavier, but the CS04TR was tweaked, now providing 300hp. This started a tradition in that a new version of the RT-S would be released every 2 years. Every subsequent version retained the 300hp output, but the design, weight and handling were all subtly different among the B, C and D variants. Along with the rest of Katana's range, production of all versions of the Hydros ended in 2198 in order to increase focus on the then known "Angelus Project". ZX Revenge An apology for the company stopping production of the fans' beloved cars in favour of the Angelus Project, the ZX Revenge is the baddest, most powerful and fastest product released at the time. While production of all of Katana's cars had stopped, it didn't stop Katana from still focusing on the market. One final vehicle rolled off the production line in late 2199. Named the ZX Revenge, the limited run hypercar was based on the 2nd Gen UI5 Havok supercar, but contained a new SS16 engine, a twin-turbocharged 738hp V12. The car was way more powerful, and despite the addition of the heavier V12, replacing the V10, 47kg lighter. It was intended to be a hardcore machine to appeal to Katana's fans, and it did. Mere minutes after the announcement and acceptance of pre-orders in early 2199, all 10 units sold out. This caused Katana to add an additional 15 units to the total production figures, which sold out within the hour. The result of the lighter weight and more power was a top speed of 240mph and handling that outperformed the Havok. The ZX Revenge was truly the best usage of Katana's production vehicle technology and was the perfect swansong for the company, re-establishing themselves the following year. References